1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to controllers for games and simulation programs implemented on a personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) or video game machines and, more particularly, to a controller having a specially adapted clamp for desktop mounting of the controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, either a PC running a game or simulation program or a specialized video game system receives input from an external input device, such as a user-operated game controller. PC""s generally come equipped with a game or other port where an external controller can be plugged in. Video game systems generally come with at least two ports for controller input. Controllers provide an essential key to the functioning and a enjoyment of a video game or simulation by providing the necessary link between a user""s actions and the signal input into the PC or game system. A controller senses the user""s actions and converts them into electronic signals which are transmitted to the PC or game system and used to control the video game or simulation. The game or simulation can thereby react to the user""s actions. In order to satisfy consumer desires and expectations, therefore, a controller must accurately interpret and transfer the input from the operator to the machine, and additionally should provide for comfortable use and full functionality.
Various controllers and simulation devices have been developed which attempt to satisfy an operator""s desires for realistic control, comfortable use, quick response, accurate input transfer and ease of button/function access. These devices include: single-handed controllers, analog controllers, digital controllers, two-handed controllers, joystick controllers, throttle devices, steering wheel inputs, gun-shaped controllers, foot controllers, and much more; each of them strives to meet consumer needs for a more enjoyable gaming experience. Even with all these devices, however, there still remain several industry-wide problems.
One problem particular to steering wheels used for racing game applications is providing a steering wheel that attaches rigidly to a desktop, table, or other like substantially flat horizontal surface. Racing wheels developed to date do not anchor the wheel sufficiently to withstand the rotational force applied when the user turns the wheel to manipulate the game object. This is particularly true when the user attempts to interact actively and forcefully with the game or simulation program. If the wheel is not securely anchored, the wheel will move around on the desktop or worse yet, detach in the middle of a game. When this happens, the user""s enjoyment is diminished.
A solution to this problem has been to semi-permanently attach the wheel to the desktop. A controller of this kind is typically attached to the desktop using fasteners such as screws. Use of screws or other like fasteners requires drilling holes into the desktop to receive the screws or fasteners, which permanently damage the desktop surface. Locating the holes on the desktop so that the wheel is correctly positioned is an additional hurdle that the user must meet before she can use the steering wheel to play the racing game.
Moreover, once the wheel is attached using screws or other fasteners, it is difficult to move or remove. In order to move the wheel out of the way or to another desktop, each of the screws or fasteners attaching the wheel must be unscrewed. Once the screws or fasteners are loosened, the adjustments required to position the wheel on the desktop must be repeated when the wheel is reinstalled. If the wheel is moved to a new desktop, a new set of receiving holes must be drilled in the new surface. As with reinstalling the steering wheel, moving the wheel to a new desktop requires a new set of adjustments to adequately position the wheel on the new desktop.
Accordingly, a need remains for a way to attach a steering wheel or other controller for use in playing PC and video games rigidly to and without permanently damaging the desktop, table, or other flat horizontal surface, adjusts simply, and detaches effortlessly for storage or moving to a different location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with prior art steering wheel game controllers for use with car racing games or simulations running on a PC or video game machine.
An additional object of the invention is to attach a game controller easily, rigidly, and removably to a desktop, table, or other substantially flat horizontal surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a controller attachment mechanism which does not require complicated adjustments before use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a controller which is effortlessly attached securely to a desktop and detached for storing or moving to a different location.
The present invention is a controller for use with racing games and simulations running on a PC or video game machine which includes a specially adapted clamp for desktop mounting. A particular embodiment of the controller includes a housing for removably attaching the controller to a desktop and means, such as a rotatable steering wheel, joystick, throttle, yoke, or other hand-operable control member, mounted to the housing for manipulating the game object. The housing is arranged to rest on a desktop, along an edge thereof. A clamping assembly is received in the housing and extends below the desktop near its edge. An adjustable arm is pivotally connected to the clamping assembly and includes a proximal end, a substantially curved or arcuate bridging portion, and a distal end, the bridging portion extending to an underside of the desktop such that the distal end opposes a portion of the housing on an upper side of the desktop. The proximal end of the arm pivotally engages an underside of the housing at a position spaced from the edge of the desk. The clamping assembly is contracted to bind or clamp the desktop between the arm and the housing.
A first embodiment of the clamping assembly includes a retention tube received in the housing having a first end and a threaded second end. A clamp member is pivotally connected to the retention tube first end. A shaft has a threaded portion and a head. The threaded portion is received in the retention tube threaded second end and the head is received in a bore in the arm such that turning the clamp engages the shaft to move the arm closer to the housing. The clamp includes a cam which engages the housing to retract or release tension on the shaft.
A second embodiment of the clamping assembly includes a bolt having a threaded portion and a knob. The threaded portion is received in the threaded bore of the housing such that turning the knob tensions the bolt and brings the arm closer to the housing.
A second embodiment of the arm assembly includes an arm having two bifurcated portions extending from a common proximal end. The bifurcated portions extend to the underside of the desktop to oppose a portion of the housing positioned on the upper side of the desktop. A third embodiment of the clamping assembly includes a pivot member, a threaded portion, and a lever. The threaded portion extends from the pivot member which is received in a pocket of the arm. The threaded portion is received in a bore in the arm assembly and a threaded bore in the housing such that turning the lever engages the threads in the threaded portion with the threads in the threaded bore of the housing and clamps the desktop between the arm assembly and the housing of the controller.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment which proceeds with reference to the drawings.